Reach Out
by Creirdyddlydd
Summary: When Stephanie returns to Lazy Town as an adult, she thinks she knows what she wants.  Sportacus has always been her knight in shining armor.  So, why is Robbie Rotten suddenly so appealing?


A/N: Hello, all. I've been writing fics for years, but this is my first venture into Lazy Town. I was bored one day, decided to check out the Lazy Town section and got sucked in. Yes, it's a kiddie show, but good stories are good stories. And really, with such yummy male actors, it was inevitable that something would pop up in my brain. This chapter may be shorter than the following ones. I tend to get more long-winded as the story develops. Hope you all enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reach Out

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been ten years since Stephanie had seen the charming, warped buildings of Lazy Town. She hadn't planned on staying away for so long, but life had presented her with some amazing opportunities and she would have been a fool to pass them up.

The summer before high school began, a teacher had told her about the new foreign exchange program her hometown high school was starting. The new program would not only let her attend school in some far away country, but she would be permitted to remain for the entire year. If she was accepted for the full four years, it would be a new country each time, allowing her to experience life in four different cultures. And being allowed to stay the whole year guaranteed she would be present for all the customs and celebrations of each place. It was far too exciting for the energetic, young woman to not apply. As with most things Stephanie applied for, she was accepted. Excitement and sadness warred within her as she bid farewell to Lazy Town for the four years of high school, knowing the next time she saw her beloved uncle and friends, she would be eighteen.

After high school, her stellar grades and worldly travels had drawn top colleges to her door step. Famous universities Stephanie had never dreamed of being able to attend had offered scholarships and grants to her, fulfilling yet another goal. When a top medical school had thrown their hat into the pile, full scholarship included, the aspiring doctor couldn't say 'no'. She desperately wanted to see Lazy Town and all of her friends there, but there was just too much to do before college and not enough time. Summers continued to be brutal for her as she filled them with part-time work, classes and dabbling in the community's musical theater as an actress.

Carrying a perfect grade point average through college granted Stephanie yet another scholarship, should she attend graduate school. At this point, she wasn't sure whether to curse her luck or thank the powers that be. She had everything a girl could possibly want, but Lazy Town continued to be just a distant memory. Luckily, all the classes she had taken over the summers had added up, allowing Stephanie to reach her goal much quicker than the average student. When she finally graduated with her doctorate, she was practically a blur as she packed her things and took off for Lazy Town. Ten years was far too long.

And now, a twenty-four year old Dr. Stephanie Meanswell wandered into Lazy Town during the early dawn hours. The cozy little town of her childhood hadn't changed much during her time away and she was thankful for that. In her opinion, Lazy Town was perfect the way it was. She shook herself out of her musings and hurried along to her Uncle Milford's house. She had a special surprise planned for her arrival and didn't want anyone to see her yet. Before ducking into the cheerful yellow house, she glanced up into the sky and smiled at the still-present airship, overjoyed that her childhood hero was still protecting the town.

"Uncle Milford?" Her voice sounded loud in the empty living room. She had phoned her uncle just the night before to let him know she would be early, so she had hoped he would be awake. It seemed rude to her to just make herself at home after so long away.

"Stephanie?" She turned quickly toward the voice, her smile gaining wattage as she spotted her uncle in the hallway behind her. She giggled at his dazed expression before launching herself at the older man. A little less hair, a few more wrinkles and a little more gut, but Milford hadn't changed too much in ten years.

"Uncle! I'm so happy to see you! It's been way too long!"

The mayor gasped and flailed a little at first during the crushing hug, but soon gave in and hugged her back. "Oh, Stephanie! I'm happy to see you, too. But I can't breathe..."

Stephanie let go and stepped back while Milford drew in a gasp of air. "Sorry, Uncle. I'm just so happy!"

Milford took a good look at his niece, not quite believing his eyes. "You're all grown up now! I half expected that fourteen year old who left to come walking through my door."

"Uncle." Stephanie's voice was playfully scolding. "You've seen me a few times since I left."

"Well, yes. But not in Lazy Town. It's a little different here. You were such a fixture each summer for six years that I'm having trouble seeing the grown up version of you here. It seems like I've missed something."

Stephanie just smiled widely and hugged her uncle again, managing not to suffocate him this time. "I can't wait to see everyone. This is the happiest I've been in ten years."

"Yes, well I know the whole town will be happy this afternoon at your arrival. I haven't said a word to anyone, which I'm sure you know was a challenge."

Stephanie giggled slightly. Her uncle's inability to keep a secret had worried her considerably. She was almost certain he would have let it slip by now that she was returning to the little town.

"I've set up the stage in the town square, earning quite a few odd stares and questions. It was awful having to fib or avoid giving any answers. I don't like being untruthful."

Stephanie placed a warm hand on her uncle's shoulder. "I'm sorry I asked that of you, Uncle Milford. I know how much honesty means to you, but I really wanted to surprise everyone."

Milford smiled at the young woman. "There's nothing wrong with that, so I didn't feel too bad. And at least this afternoon the whole town will know the truth. No more secrets. Oh, I also invited everyone, just as you asked." He tried to pick up the larger suitcase she had, grunted with the strain and immediately dropped it again. He grumbled an apology and flushed slightly as she carried the large one and he grabbed the two smaller ones.

"Did you also invite Robbie Rotten?"

Milford's eyes crinkled up with his smile. His niece was so kind-hearted. "Yes, of course dear. Though I was mystified about _why_ you invited him."

With a sigh, she answered. "I feel bad about how we excluded him years ago. I'm beginning to think maybe he just wanted to be a part of things. Think about it. He never hurt anybody. If anything he was the one who ended up in the most danger." She paused to brush a wayward pink strand from her face. "If people are left out long enough, they can start to wish nobody was having fun. Which is exactly how Robbie was."

"I guess you're right. Well, we'll see how it goes." The mayor turned to exit the bedroom. "First, how about some breakfast? We can catch up while we eat."

"Absolutely! I'm starved!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie bounced on her heels in the little curtained off area of the stage in the town square. "Uncle, I'm so nervous!"

"What ever for, dear? These are your friends!"

"But I've been away for so long! What if they're angry with me? Or what if we no longer have anything in common?" Stephanie wrung her hands as her worries increased.

Milford put his calming hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be fine! Now just relax. I'm going to start the meeting."

She drew in a little gasp. "Is everyone out there?"

The mayor just smiled back at her with a nod before heading out to the podium. "Attention, everyone! Please calm down, I have an important announcement!" He signaled for quiet with his hands and silence settled over the square. "Lazy Town has been in need of a medical doctor for many years. We have always had to head into neighboring towns for treatment or called in their helicopters for emergencies. I'm pleased to announce that Lazy Town finally has a doctor that will be making her home here."

Excited chatter started up in the crowd. Trixie, always blunt and to the point, shouted up to him. "Is she any good?"

Despite the increasing discomfort in the pit of her stomach, Stephanie had to stifle her urge to giggle at Trixie's question.

"Of course! This wonderful young woman graduated with top honors from her university. She is extremely talented and capable. And now I would like to introduce her. I'm sure you'll all be thrilled just as much as I am."

Sportacus' puzzled stare met the mayor's eyes and the town leader positively beamed. "It is my pleasure to introduce Dr. Stephanie Meanswell."

Stephanie timidly stepped out from behind the curtain and gave a shy wave. "Hello, everyone."

The jaw of every citizen dropped as they gasped in surprised excitement.

Sportacus couldn't believe his eyes! Stephanie had grown...and brilliantly! Her pink hair now flowed to the middle of her back, one side pinned back with a tiny barrette. Her warm brown eyes still sparkled just as they always had. As he let his gaze travel down, he noticed the distinctly feminine curves and insanely long legs. Stephanie was all grown up and gorgeous.

Robbie stared in wonder. When the mayor said Stephanie Meanswell, he immediately pictured the little girl. The little pink tornado who made his life miserable was the one that entered his thoughts. But this was not that same little girl. This woman was magnificent!

Ms. Busybody smirked at the awe-struck expression of the man next to her. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Absent-mindedly, Robbie nodded and then caught himself. "Uh, I mean...if you like that sort of thing. Which I don't." He huffed and folded his arms, but his shrewd eyes remained glued on Stephanie.

Pixel, Stingy and Trixie were still trying to process that this was indeed their old friend, but Ziggy could contain himself no longer. "STEPHANIE!" He ran up to her and tackled her in a fierce hug.

For a split second, Sportacus was concerned. He should have caught her from falling, but her carefree laughter rang out and he sighed.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ziggy!"

Ziggy's actions seemed to spur everyone else on as they rushed the stage to greet the woman who had been absent for far too long. Trixie pushed her way to the front and pried Ziggy away from Stephanie so she could yank her to her feet and hug her next. "Pinky! I'm so glad to see you! Stay away that long again and I'll throttle you!"

Stephanie opened her mouth to answer, but Pixel embraced her before any words could come out and then cocked an eyebrow at her. "Doctor, huh? What happened to dance? I thought that was your major."

The crowd seemed to quiet a bit to hear her answer. "Yes, that was my initial plan. But as I got older and grew up a little, I thought I would enjoy medicine more. And I do. I still love to dance and sing, but I wanted to be able to help others. Medicine allows me to do that."

Robbie practically melted as he listened to her voice. It was a little deeper and breathier, much more appealing than her childhood squawking. It would be hard to avoid the mesmerizing young woman. As he let his eyes wander her form one more time, he looked back up and his gaze locked with hers. Time seemed to stop as she bashfully looked down, bit her lip and then looked back up at him and smiled softly. Robbie's breath caught and he had to hastily look away. That one expression from her was dangerous and enticing.

Sportacus jumped up next, ready to hug the young woman who had been his closest friend in Lazy Town. "Stephanie!"

"Sportacus! Oh, I've missed everyone so much!"

Stephanie thought once Sportacus' strong arms wrapped around her and she smelled his wonderful, earthy scent she would swoon in delight. And oh, how right she was! She could feel the muscles bulging as he tightened his hold on her and the warmth of his body as he pressed her closer. Add the scent that was driving her crazy and the safety she felt every time he was near. The crush she developed on her hero years ago was still just as strong as ever. But now that she was an adult and knew about things like lust, the crush was a little more complex than sighing when he smiled at her or giggling as she wrote in her diary about how dreamy he was.

He held her at arms length to get a good look at her and she blushed as his gaze traveled her form. "You're all grown up, now!"

"Well, yes. I'm twenty-four now, not fourteen. So, I'm hoping I don't get lectures about what I eat and how much I exercise."

She was pouting at him, but Sportacus could see the playful glint in her eye and pouted back. "But that's what I do." Her pout deepened and he laughed. "I'll only lecture if I see too much unhealthy behavior."

Stephanie's pout morphed into a wide smile. "I'm a doctor, silly! Of course, I'm healthy!"

Some fidgeting caught her eye and she turned to look fully at Robbie Rotten. She really did feel guilty about how excluded he had been. At the time, they always thought they tried to include him, but looking back, she knew they could have tried harder. The man needed a friend, even if he didn't want one. Stephanie was determined to be that friend for him.

She made her way over to the local villain, who was doing his best to look anywhere but at her. "I even missed you, Robbie." Stephanie turned him and pulled him to her in a tight embrace, surprising the hell out of everyone in attendance. Robbie wasn't sure what to do with his arms, so he kept them slightly elevated in everyone's view. This way he wasn't hugging back and he would not be accused of being fresh with the girl. She whispered quietly against his ear. "I'm hoping we can start fresh and be friends."

She pulled back and smiled brightly at him, ignoring the hot flush running across his cheeks. Robbie nodded mutely, unsure what to say. Her warmth, smell, voice, words, the feel of her breath tickling his ear, it was a bit much for the reclusive and solitary man. He regained control of himself, frowned and mumbled something unintelligible before stalking off quickly back to his bunker.

She shook her head and smiled fondly at his retreating figure. Even after ten years, he seemed to be the same old Robbie Rotten. She turned back to her friends and the smile slipped as she took in their bewildered expressions. "What?"

"Uh, Stephanie. You do know you just hugged _Robbie Rotten_...right?" Stingy seemed a bit confused as he asked his question.

"Everyone needs a friend. I bet he's not so bad once you get to know him. All we ever looked at were his crazy inventions and disguises. Have any of you ever actually tried to talk to him when he _wasn't_ causing trouble? Have you ever invited him to do anything that _didn't_ involve sports? Maybe to do something _he_ was interested in?"

When they all looked sheepishly at the ground, she knew they hadn't. "It's just that everyone's a little worried about what he may do if he catches them unaware. While what you're saying may be true, I don't want to jeopardize anyone's safety." Sportacus looked at her intently, hoping she could see the logic in his reasoning.

Stephanie let out a little giggle at all of her friends. "Well, we can figure it out later. I just got home, so let's have some fun!"


End file.
